


Sight, Scent, Taste, Feel

by Lusciousinpain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Desire, Jealousy, M/M, Teasing, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lusciousinpain/pseuds/Lusciousinpain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls on Benny to help Team Free Will with a case. What Benny hadn't expected, was his reaction to meeting Castiel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight, Scent, Taste, Feel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vhanstiel (Wongvhan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wongvhan/gifts).



> This fic was prompted by the lovely Vhanstiel. I hope I done her proud!

Benny's mouth drops open, a gaping hole that slashes his face comically in half. 

Dean would laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that the vampire is apparently reacting to Castiel. "Ah...Benny?"

Benny either doesn't hear, or just plain ignores Dean. It's most likely the former, because he likes Dean, he really does, but it's impossible to focus on the words coming out of his friend's mouth when he's busy ogling the body of the man in front of him. He stops when he gets to Castiel's mouth. It’s so pink and plush, he notices, and the urge to feel their fullness against his lips is immediate. _Who knew that underneath that damn beard was a beautifully sculpted jaw, a sexy as hell cleft, and those kissable lips?_

“Cassteeall” he drawls, loving the weight of the angel's name on his tongue. He blinks, eyeballs Castiel some more, and grins. He really likes what he sees, thinks this must be the first time he’s ever truly seen Castiel, really taken a good look at him.

“It’s goddamn good to see ya.” _Yeah, real fucking good,_ he keeps to himself, appreciating how good the angel looks all cleaned up. He lost that damn trench coat somewhere along the way, Benny notes, and good riddance, as far as he's concerned; it was a goddamn sin hiding _that_ body under all those loose layers. And now - clad in a white dress shirt (the rolled up sleeves conveniently exposing the angel's gently sculpted forearms) dark navy slacks that lovingly hug his perfect ass, and a navy tie, though hanging askew, begging to be used in all sorts of wicked and obscene acts - Castiel is quite literally, mouthwatering.

“Benny” Castiel replies, curt with a terse nod, then frowns at the vampire's out stretched hand. He looks over to Dean for guidance, and with an approving nod from the hunter, reaches out and shakes it.

“No man. C’mere.” Benny answers instead, unable to suppress his shark like grin when he opens his arms and engulfs Castiel in a massive embrace.

Benny clutches the angel tightly, thoroughly enjoying the shift and flex of solid muscle tense under his hands and against his chest. He presses closer still, relishing the feel of Castiel’s blood running through his veins and the powerful steady rhythm of his borrowed heart.

He inhales and nearly swoons from Castiel’s intoxicating scent. It’s a mixture of herbal shampoo, sweat, sweet coffee, and ozone. It’s soothing and comforting, but also foreign and exotic. It arouses his hunger and his blood lust and he reflexively turns his face towards the angel’s pulse point, loving the scrape of stubble from Castiel’s sharp jaw against his longer beard. He leans closer still and parts his lips, mouth watering as he dives in to press his mouth against the hot skin there.

His blood's boiling now, eyes flutter shut, lips curl further back revealing razor sharp teeth quickly overtaking his human ones. He can almost taste the angel now, Castiel's thick sweetness heavy on his tongue, he inches nearer, ready to have his drink, when the solid weight of a heavy hand roughly grabs his shoulder.

“Okay dude, enough.” Dean snarls right into Benny’s ear. “Can’t you see you’re crushing the guy?” He pulls Benny away and tugs at Castiel’s arm, prying him from the vampire’s tight hold.

Castiel looks at Dean with his brow creased and anger in his eyes, not liking to be touched let alone held by anyone other than Dean. He knows Benny has been a 'good friend' to Dean and that he has never let the hunter down. For that reason alone, he resists the strong urge to smite him on the spot. That, and the fact that they do need him for an important hunt. He’s grateful that Dean rescued him from the vampire’s grasp, and lets himself be led towards their motel room’s couch where he seats himself closely to the hunter.

Benny didn’t know what came over him. Castiel has awakened in him a hunger that he believed he had suppressed to such an extent that it had ceased to exist. Everyone of his already highly attuned senses honing to a painful point towards the angel. He finally understands his friend's refusal at leaving Purgatory without the angel. His insistence to "find the angel" at all costs. Shit, he thinks, I never would have left without him either. The way he’s feeling must be obvious because the look of warning in Dean’s eyes snaps him out of his stupor.

Benny, with will power he didn’t think he had, resists the urge to bare his fangs at his friend and take the angel as his own. He takes a deep breath, looking over at the pair on the couch. His eyes widen in sudden understanding. How could he have been so stupid, he wonders. The hand that Dean has placed on Castiel’s thigh, possessively, all but screams to Benny that the angel is his, and to back the fuck off.

Can’t blame him, Benny muses and agrees with the hunter. Castiel is definitely the type of being that needs to be claimed. Branded. Marked. If he were Benny’s, he would take his sweet time cataloguing every plane and curve of the angel’s long lean body. He would make sure that not an inch of skin on Castiel’s body would be spared from his particular kind of labeling.

“S’nice to see you topside, pardner.” He finally says, smiling and focusing all of his attention on Castiel’s movements and reactions. If he cannot physically caress the angel, then he sure as hell was going to try and engage him in some of that famous eye-fucking he witnessed between Dean and Castiel while they were trapped in Purgatory.

He thinks back on Purgatory and all of the times Dean insisted he and Castiel go scouting, or claim to be gathering wood, or searching for food, or whateverthefuck, and leave for hours on end. He remembers how they looked after they returned; both wearing small secret smiles and eyes all aglow. Dean, always glowering, would return looking unbelievingly happy. Castiel, who’s mood was one of constant negativity and resignation, would return looking calm and content.

Keeping the angel’s too blue eyes focused on his own, he whistles and shakes his head. “Man, I thought you were done for. Your boy here," he says gesturing towards Dean with a wink. "Was a total wreck when he told me you didn’t make it back with us.” He looks over at Dean and grins at the effect his words have on him, the deep blush blooming high on the hunter's cheeks and the wet swipe of tongue across his lips.

An action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Castiel who, unconsciously mimicking Dean, bites down on his own plump bottom lip, tongue poking out to sooth the reddened flesh.

The vampire’s eyes widen at the spectacle, belly instantly pooling with heat. Tearing his eyes from the angel’s perfect profile and tempting pink tongue, he continues. “So how did you get back? I mean, I thought Dean here was our only ride out.” He points out, gesturing again towards Dean. “Are you holding out on us or something? You find yourself another mule? No offense brotha. ” He adds with a nod. “You maybe have another human helping you out we don’t know about? Another hunter you’re riding?” he taunts smirking.

Castie'sl attention snaps back to the vampire, fixing him with a steely glare and clenched jaw, daring him to continue. He moves as if to rise, but Dean holds him firmly to his side.

The vampire laughs softly, satisfied with the way the angel’s face turns a pretty pink and how his friend’s turns a murderous red, from the innuendo.

“Benny.” Dean snarls. “Cas doesn’t remember, okay? We’re dealing with it. So, drop it.” he warns.

Dean turns back to Castiel and leans into him. He whispers something into the angel’s ear that relaxes the tense line of his shoulders and softens the crease on his brow. Castiel tilts his head up and locks eyes with Dean. He nods, smiles, and puts his hand over the hunter’s.

Benny rolls his eyes and holds his hands up in mock surrender “Fine, sorry. Just figured 'pretty-boy-angel' there owed us some answers, is all.”

Dean’s eyes narrow suspiciously when he recalls the origins of that all too familiar remark, moving his hand from Castiel’s thigh and wrapping it, instead, around the angel’s shoulder, pulling him closer to his side.

“Yeah, well just so you know, Cas and I are working on getting those answers.” Dean says hating how defensive he sounds, but pushing on regardless. “So don’t worry about it, ‘cause we got it covered.” And to emphasize his trust and unwavering faith in Castiel, he pulls him closer to his side, never breaking eye contact with the vampire. 

“Okay then, how about filling me in on why you had to call me for help.” Benny says after a while, shaking his head and wanting to move the topic away from the mysterious return of the angel, yet unable to stop glancing over at him every few seconds. He moves to take a seat at the dining table where Sam is seated and glaring threateningly at him.

”May I?” He asks before pulling the chair out, smiling sweetly towards the younger Winchester.

Dean looks nervously towards his brother trying to decide if he should perhaps move closer to him in case he decides to lunge at the vampire. He hesitates, not wanting to let go of Castiel, basking in the heat that seeps from the angel’s body into his own. He relaxes seeing that Sam is forcing himself to calm down and holding his ground, for the moment. Dean speaks up quickly and loudly in an attempt to get everyone’s attention.

“Seems like there’s a nest of vamps holed up in a warehouse on the other side of town that have joined forces with some demons and have, for lack of a better word, gotten very creative in their draining and turning methods.” Dean looks over at his brother. Sam nods, jaw still clenched, but no longer with murder in his eyes

“They also have at least one angel sword and knowledge of anti-angel spells. This is why we felt that you would be the perfect creature to aid us in destroying them before they can cause anymore destruction.” Castiel adds, covering Dean’s hand again with his own after the hunter gives him a squeeze of approval.

"You think you can come up with a plan to take out those cocksuckers or what?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, once you fill me in on all of the details, I’m sure I can think up a plan that could work.” He pauses and considers before continuing, “Just promise me you’ll make sure not to snuff out every vampire in that warehouse. Innocent bystander here.” Benny directs this last towards Sam who’s sitting directly across from him.

Sam snorts and gets up. He walks right up to the vampire using his added height for intimidation. "Just make sure you don't get in my way." He says tight lipped.

Benny stands, and in a blur of movement that unbalances Sam, pins him bent over the table.

"Whoa, okay ladies, everyone back to their corners." Dean interjects, still not leaving the angel's side.

Sam regains his footing and turns to face the vampire, “One more thing" he moves closer to the vampire looming menacingly over the shorter man."Calling you was Dean's idea. I was, am, against it. So after this job is done, you're back to not being welcome around me. See, I'm not your friend, or ally. And I'm definitely not your 'pardner.” He finishes snidely.

"Alright, alright. No need to be so threatening, brotha.” Benny says stepping back and away from Sam. “You've made your position perfectly clear. However, Dean and Cas here know that I’m your best option right now to get this job done. So for them," And for a chance to get the angel alone, he thinks, "I'm more than happy to be of assistance to a team of such obviously capable hunters” he sneers.

"Enough, both of you.”

Dean finally gets up, reluctantly leaving his spot next to Castiel and moves to put himself between his brother, who hasn't stopped clenching and unclenching his fists throughout this entire exchange, and the vampire, before they end up one less ally.

“Chill the fuck out” Dean all but yells, glowering at both men. “Sam”, he turns to face his brother, “You’re gonna have to get past all this bullshit if we’re gonna work together. We gotta stay focused or those monsters will be the end of us, okay?” his voice softening at the end.

“Okay then, where were we?” Benny interrupts, taking his seat back at the tiny dining table. “How big is the nest?”

“No idea.” Dean reaches out and gives Sam’s shoulder a gentle squeeze before continuing. “Don’t know how many demons either. But none of that matters unless we know how many angel swords they’re wielding and which one of them is casting the anti-Cas spells. Dean looks over at Castiel, unable to read his expression. “Cas, I know you can take out, what 5, 6, in a fight, but I’d rather not risk it.”

“Dean, I’m...” Castiel begins to protest but the hunter cuts him off.

“Cas, no. Not a word. We already agreed on how we were gonna handle this.” His tone, final.

“Dean’s right Cas. It’s not just the swords and the sigils. Don’t forget what damage souped up vampires can do. Plus you’re not 100% yet since you’ve been back.” Sam reminds him.

“Fine.” Castiel drops the argument and gets up to stand next to Dean.

The vampire stares at Castiel as he walks over to his friend. Smiling as he admires how the angel’s lithe body moves smoothly towards them.

“Dude, hey, you with us?” Dean snaps his fingers in front of the vampire’s face, while a knot of jealousy stirs in his gut from the look the vampire is giving HIS angel.

Benny looks up at Dean and realizes that he needs to tread cautiously with his growing obsession over the angel. The hunter could and would not hesitate to gank him if he believes Benny to be a threat.

Smiling at Dean, and sending a wink to Castiel, he says, “I believe I have a plan that just might work.”

“Castiel” the vampire nods towards the angel, “What say you and me go in together, while your boyfriend here and Sam stay safe outside and wait for our signal to charge once everything is safe.”

“What? Oh fuck no!” Dean starts.

“Hear me out first.”

Dean crosses his arms and gestures for the vampire to continue.

 

…

 

The plan fell apart almost as soon as Castiel and Benny walked into the warehouse. They underestimated their adversary’s knowledge on angel binding spells. When Benny pushed Castiel into the middle of the room, the angel found himself immobilized. Immediately after that, a small group of vampires gathered around him with one of them boldly walking up to him and stabbing at him with an angel sword teasing that he “wanted to see what Heaven tastes like”.

Castiel was also caught off guard by how viciously and protectively Benny reacted at the sight of the small group of hungry vampires baring their fangs towards him.

He couldn’t help but be impressed as he witnessed Benny rush the small group of vampires that had started to tear at his bare neck and chest, trying to lap at the open wound that the bold, soon to be dead vampire, managed to make at his side.

Benny’s attack is fierce and unyielding. He lunges unsheathing his knife, hacking and cutting through the mass with little effort having caught them off guard.

Having dispatched the immediate threat, Benny kneels down next to the injured angel, tearing at his own shirt to cover the weeping wound with one hand, and helping him to sit up with his other. Castiel nods his thanks to Benny, and wrapping his arm around the older vampire's neck, he lets himself be pulled up. Benny, obviously distressed by the attack and Castiel's injury, nevertheless takes a moment to enjoy the feel of the angel's sweat slicked chest against his own.

"You alright?" He asks, holding Castiel tightly by the waist and holding his gaze with an unblinking stare trying to memorizing every facet of the angel's face.

"It's not serious. I will heal." Castiel answers and gently pushes out of the vampire's hold , and walks out of the angel trap that had kept him from defending himself but that Benny easily unmade.  
"We need to get back to Dean and Sam immediately."

It's too late, however. With the alarm now raised, the rest of the nest has been alerted and they quickly find themselves surrounded by an angry mob of vampires and a large group of demons all brandishing angel swords and chanting spells that leave Castiel immobilized, again.

They have no choice but to surrender. They're quickly separated and each tied to a chair. Castiel's, placed in the middle of a circle made out of the same drawn sigils that had previously left him weak and powerless.

As soon as they’re both no longer a threat, a small fragile looking vampire walks up to them and introduces herself.

“Gentlemen, I’m Mila. To what do we owe this wonderful surprise?” She leans over Castiel and sniffs. “Mmmm…, I cannot wait to taste you. Your scent, it’s intoxicating.” She says this last with bared fangs. “What a wonderful treat you will be for my children. Although,” She moves closer and presses her face into his neck and inhales deeply, “I may not be able to wait for…”

“Stop.” A tall menacing demon pulls her back roughly from a very pissed off looking angel. “You will not touch either of them, yet.” He sneers at her. “We need them for the ritual. But, maybe later, if you prove worthy.” He finishes flashing his black eyes and placing the point of the angel sword he’s holding against her neck. “Later, for now, come with me. We have matters to discuss.” With that, the demon leads the vampire away leaving Benny and Castiel alone with only one enormous vampire to guard them.

…

 

“Okay, so this didn’t exactly go according to plan, but at least now we know how many monsters are holed up here.” Benny says to Castiel, not minding the sight of the angel tied up to a chair a few feet away.

“No, according to your plan, we should have been able to destroy every monster in this warehouse without their even being aware of our presence. Instead, because of YOUR plan, we are now at the mercy of these beasts and Dean and Sam are unaware of the situation. We are trapped because of you, Benny.” He snaps.

“Awe, Cas,” Benny says soothingly, “I still have an ace up my sleeve, baby. Don’t you worry your pretty little head. I WOULD never let anything harm you. Well, anymore harm.” He says, voice going low and menacing.

Castiel feels frustrated, angry, but not hopeless. He knows that the demons and the vampires they’re dealing with are under specific orders to not kill him. Still, he cannot help but feel stupid for falling into their trap so easily. He pulls again, uselessly, at the ropes around his body, knowing that it’s not the ropes that have him trapped, but the sigils painted around the chair that bind him to the spot. And worst of all, keeping him from contacting and warning Dean.

He realizes that the reason they’re even in this situation to begin with is because he, foolishly and against his better judgment, agreed to let the vampire offer him up as payment to the other vampires for admittance into their nest. He admits that at the time, even though Dean immediately vetoed the idea, it did seem likely to succeed. He would feign being incapacitated by faux sigils painted on his bare chest that Benny insisted on doing himself, but was stopped, much to Castiel’s relief, by Dean and once inside, he would show his true form and proceed to incinerate all of the vampires and demons easily.

He also realizes that Benny is attracted to him. He doesn’t understand why. But he knows he doesn’t like it. He worries that If Dean were to find out of the vampire’s desire for him, it would do unthinkable damage to Dean’s already fragile trust in people.

He needs to act, and act fast. He will go along with the vampire on his plan, if it’s a sound one, to get out of this predicament. He will then deal with his unwarranted and unwanted attention.

“Fine,” Castiel glares at the vampire, “What’s the ‘ace up your sleeve?”.

Locking eyes with the angel, grinning broadly, and sending him a suggestive wink, Benny lets out a loud whistle.

Immediately the giant vampire is by his side. A youngling, beautiful and hungry. He crouches down in front of him. Staring into the Benny’s blue eyes, he pulls the elder vampire’s face towards his by grabbing at his beard. With Benny’s lips only an inch away from his, he asks, “Yes, my sweet?” His eyes roaming over Benny’s face, licking his red stained lips, and settling his unblinking gaze at Benny’s pulse point. He inhales deeply, and sighs. “You smell incredible.”

“Well to start with, how’s about you try keeping it in your pants for the moment, okay sweetheart?” Benny says smiling charmingly.

“Hmph, it’s not my cock you should be worrying about.” purrs the young vampire. “Lucky for you I’m forbidden to do more than just look. Although,” he pauses and presses his face into the crook of Benny’s neck , licking a long line up his throat. “You are absolutely delicious.” He states with more than a touch of awe in his voice.

“So what should I be worrying about?” Benny says teasingly, almost flirtatiously. “Listen boy, I don’t see anybody here that would be the wiser if you loosened these chains. As a thank you, I’ll let you have a little taste.” He arches his neck back inviting, daring, and tempting the younger vampire to bite at his throbbing pulse point hoping that he takes the bait. "You can almost taste me." He whispers, Leaning his head closer towards the boy. "You can smell how sweet I am." He coos. “You know that with my blood only your master will be more powerful. You know this, and yet you hesitate?” Benny sighs, mouth only inches from the younger vampire’s, his words coming out like a chant, and incantation. Castiel realizes at that moment that Benny is trying to hypnotize the boy.

The youth startles and shakes himself as he tries to regain control. After a moment, and with a clearer head he replies, “As much as I’d like to believe you would behave, and play nice with me, I’ll pass.” And forces himself to turn away from sure damnation.

”What do you have to say about this, angel?” The young vampire asks turning towards Castiel “I was forbidden to touch both of you, that’s true. But they didn’t say anything specifically about bleeding you. I’m sure they wouldn’t begrudge me a small sample. Hm?”

He goes to grab at Castiel, and is forced back by a sudden shock that runs through his body.

“The sigils drawn around me are meant to block out vampires, you ass.” Castiel states matter of fact.

He holds the vampire’s glare, and understanding Benny’s plan, he continues. “Too bad.” He begins and tilting his head says, “It’s been said that a vampire that drinks angel blood would know, not only unbridled pleasure, but would also gain the power of a thousand years.” He parts his lips, letting out a long exhale of breath that he’s managed to lace with a hint of his grace.

It travels and hits its target. The boy staggers back. When he looks back at Castiel he’s no longer sensible. His eyes are dark with hunger and lust. He throws his body against the invisible barrier repeatedly. With each impact, the young vampire’s body starts to smoke, eventually bursting into flames. In his horror, the young boy falls and starts to roll and crawl frantically around the angel. As Castiel had hoped, the growing flames and the boy’s blood deface and undo the binding spells that are holding him hostage.

…

“Knew you’d catch on.” Benny winks and grins towards Castiel once the angel has freed himself. Guess there’s more to you than just good looks, huh angel?” He starts struggling against his chains, and adds, “How’s about giving me a hand here with these chains before the rest of these bastards catch onto what we’re up to?”

In the blink of an eye, Benny finds himself with a lapful of angel. Castiel, now fully powered, is sitting on Benny’s lap straddling him. He grasps the vampire’s face with both hands and boring into him with a too intense stare growls into his ear, “I will not let you harm Dean.” He pulls back and looks into the vampire’s face trying to guage his reaction.

“Wha, Cas, what the hell are you on about?” Benny sneers and inches his face closer to the angels.

Castiel, still holding onto Benny’s face, turns it and whispers, “You know full well to what I’m referring. You will not betray him. This obsession you have for me will stop now. I will see to it.”

The vampire struggles fruitlessly to break free from of the angels hold. “You think I want to hurt him? I love him. He’s more than a brother to me. I’d never do anything to betray him. I swear.” He implores. “It’s just that, when I caught sight of you again, I don’t know what happened. I think I love you, Cas.” He pleads looking longingly into Castiel’s eyes. “I breathe, and it’s your scent filling my lungs. I swallow, and it’s you I taste.” He whines and leans his head down onto the angle’s shoulder. “I can feel your pulse beating with mine. I, I think I’m going nuts.” He says this last trying to capture the angel in a kiss.

Castiel grabs Benny roughly by the short hairs at the base of his neck and snarls, “You will cease this baseless obsession you have for me. I will never be yours.” He locks eyes with the vampire, making sure that he has his full attention. “I will never love you, Benny.” He breathes into the vampire’s ear. “I will only ever love Dean. I am his as he is mine.” He exhales. “His is the only mouth that I will ever kiss, leaving my lips tender, swollen, and bruised.” He purrs.

“His are the only hands that I want on my body. Grabbing, possessing, caressing me.” Castiel pulls back far enough to gaze fully into Benny’s eyes, holding his undivided attention. “His cock is the only one I will ever take into my mouth, nipping, sucking, swallowing completely, filling me, ramming into me mercilessly, making me scream and writhe in ecstasy.”

Castiel smiles. Eyes burning with lust, but not for the vampire.

Benny moans. “You bastard! You’re enjoying this?”

“Yes.” The angel grins, smile widening. “I promised Dean I would not harm you physically. I never promised I wouldn’t torture you emotionally, or mentally.” Castiel says leering wickedly.

“Motherfucker! You ARE torturing physically.” Benny groans and tries to shift from under the tight hold Castiel has on him.

“Very well.” And with that, Castiel lets go of his hold on Benny’s head. He stands and looking down at the vampire says, “I will help you keep your promise to Dean. He will NEVER know of your duplicity, or your intent.”

Now standing, Castiel leans over the vampire, places two fingers on his forehead and wills him to let go and forget his desire for the angel.

…

“See buddy, I told you I’d make sure your angel would be safe.” Benny says, smiling at Dean and clasping him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, thanks man.” Dean says smiling back at his friend, pulling his angel close to his side by the waist.

“What about the rest of the nest and those demon douches?” Dean asks.

“Dean, once Benny insured that my power would not be damped, I was able to completely incinerate the nest and the rogue demons.” Castiel answers, leaning into his hunter.

“The threat is over.” Castiel says to everyone in general, and leans into Dean to whisper additional details just for him.

Dean turns his face to look into his angel’s eyes, smiles widely, and turns to the vampire. “Well brother, thanks again for your help.” He reaches out and wraps his arms around Benny, embracing him and patting him on the back. “We owe you one, man.”

“Like I said before, Dean, I’m here for you, anytime.” Benny says patting his friend back and pulling away only to be frozen by the angel’s gaze.

“Yes Benny, thank you. If you find you ever need our assistance, I for one, will be at your side immediately.” Castiel says, testing how strong his allure might still be on the vampire.

“Thanks brotha.” The vampire says shaking the angel’s hand. “I’ll be sure to do that.” He looks into the angel’s eyes, and feels a faint flicker of an emotion he can’t quite place. He shakes his head as if to clear it and says, “Though, I hope, there won’t be any occasion to need your help.”

He lets go of Castiel’s hand and turns to Dean, “Don’t get me wrong, I like hanging with you boys, even Sam,” He says this nodding towards Sam, who’s been silent and brooding throughout the whole exchange. “But, if hanging out with you boys means fighting vampire nest and demons, well then, like I said, I hope there won’t be any occasion to call on you any time soon.”

“Take care, man.” Dean says while embracing Benny one last time. “Be good man. Don’t want to sick Sam after you.” he smiles and winks as he walks the vampire to his truck.

As Benny’s truck drives out of sight and Sam walks back into their motel room, Dean grabs his angel to him. Nuzzling into his neck he whispers, “Okay, what really went on there between you two ‘cuz there’s no way he went from being all bitey for you one second, to being super chill and nonchalant the next.”

“Dean,” Castiel pulls out of Dean’s arms to look him steadily in his eyes, “Benny, is your friend. He would never covet what is yours. You know this. He respects that. He respects you. He values your friendship.” Castiel holds onto the hunter’s forearms, and squeezing gently, says, “He loves you.” He leans in and kisses Dean softly on the lips. “But not as much as I do.” He adds as he pulls the hunter into a deeper, more thorough, probing kiss.

“Hmmm,” Dean hums, satisfied, for the moment

 

End


End file.
